Under the spell
by maritza chan
Summary: Bigby and Snow get ambushed by Bluebeard and end up tangled together in a three day vacation they never remembered. What happened in those days?


Hello my dear mundys! **I don't own Fables** or any other comic related to it, just love too much Snow and Bigby.

This is my first fic for this comic and I hope you liked it.

* * *

Bluebeard called Snow and Bigby before office hours for some urgent matter that resulted to be a magical artifact. He said Jack tried to sell him that object last night and before Bigby or Snow could stop him, he opened the bottle and the smoke surrounded the two of them inducing them into a state of trance and under the command of Bluebeard wishes.

"And now, this is what you are going to do in the next couple of days" Bluebeard said.

After the orders were given, Snow did not lose time to, at least in her physical appearance, recover and the first thing she did was going to her office and buy a couple of one way nonstop tickets to Seattle and order Blue Boy to consult anything with the Mayor if something happened, leaving the boy very confused. After that she went to King Cole's apartment. The man was quite surprise and even more when she told him she was going on vacation and not alone.

She went down again, but this time to Bigby's office, where he was waiting for her.

"Do you have the tickets?" he said with a note of impatient in his voice and a cigarette burning in his mouth.

"Yes and I was telling King Cole _we_ are going into vacation." She leaned forward to kiss Bigby's hairy cheek. Bluebeard spell had lifted all Snow's mental blocks for what she felt about her fellow fable and the anticipation of both being alone for days was making her tremble of excitement.

"Good, I have our documents. Let's go!" he said throwing the cigarette to the floor and stomp it before kissing Snow.

"Like this?" she said pointing their clothes when Bigby finally let her breath.

"Right now" He said putting his hand in her low back and pushing her softly. Both felt an impelling urge to go so there was no need of more words.

They went their way out very casually, said their good morning to the fables they encounter and took a taxi to the JFK. Snow barely had her ID with her and only Bigby had some money in his pocket. They did not have to wait to much in the airport and soon found themselves in Seattle. Snow rented an all terrain car before leaving the airport. They were going to camp and needed equipment, so they stop in a shop and bought anything they needed, closely followed by Goldilocks.

After stopping to lunch something in a route dinner, a few hard words from Snow to Bigby for trying to smoke in the car, they finally arrived to what seemed a good place to park and started walking for a place to camp.

"I can go on my own" said Snow for the third time now after stumbling in her way up the mountain path. "Whose idea was to come this way?"

"Yours" said Bigby. "Now, let me help you Snow or we will never get to a place to camp before night".

"But I can walk for myself!" She exclaimed annoyed. She hated the need of a walking stick and her legs were giving up.

They continue for another couple of minutes before Bigby pointed an open space with a nice river flowing close but for getting there they will need to climb down. Bigby could have had reached the place long before now if Snow had not insisted in walking by herself. He was leading the way down and his keen hearing sense made him turn around in time to catch Snow after stumble and falling again.

"Thanks Bigby" she said after being safely in his arms "you can put me down now".

"I'm not" he said. She had not been that close to him in a long time and her smells were making his senses to go crazy. He lifted her as she did not weight at all and carried her the rest of the path to the open space. Snow did not complain at all. Bigby's body was warm, he smelled good and his heartbeats were soothing. She felt safe and happy there and when he finally put her down again she almost complained.

Snow had never set a camp before, so it was Bigby's task to set it and hers was to get some water. Before long everything was ready. There was still some light in the sky and Snow was talking about getting some food, but Bigby was hardly paying attention to was she was saying and more to her body. could not avoid to be attracted to her, it was that time in the month were she smelled better, those times used to be a torture to him and in the city he would have going out to do anything to get away from her. But here they were, alone in the wilderness with her.

While she still was mumbling about food he swiftly got near her, surround her with his arms and lick her left ear finishing with a kiss. Male wolves licked their mating partners in their ear as a sign of affection. That end up her string of talk. He could feel her body going stiff, her respiration and heartbeats increased, color came to her face and liquids with exquisite aromas were released from her sex.

"Bigby…"she whispered trying to get break from his embrace but not succeeding on it

"You like me and I REALLY like you" he said before kissing her lips and being responded. Snow opened her mouth to say something but she decided better not. She felt attracted to that man who was not man or wolf but Bigby. Instead she caressed his hair and give in to his attention and love. Quickly all excuses for having a relationship were soon forgotten the same as the clothes outside of the tent.

It was unformatted they did not remember what happened those three days when they were under the spell. They talk a bit about how much they liked each other, but mostly had sex; sometimes Bigby was halfway between his human form and wolf. When Bigby woke up into consciousness he knew something must had happen between Snow and him and though his curiosity was burning to explore details, other pressing and far more urgent things to be done.

After surviving Goldilocks and Snow giving him a chance for going on a date he forgot about the smells of them together, but not for long. Thanks to Bluebread their lives changed for a maybe not so happily ever after.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
